Starcross'd Lovers
by Alexei Noire
Summary: From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of starcross'd lovers take their life. BellatrixSirius DracoHarry pairing. Contains SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black or any other of the characters used. They are the sole property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury Books and Warner Bros. This is a work of Fanfiction - some of the personalities may be different, but I cannot stress the importance of the fact that this is nothing to do with the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, so do not compare it with her work and/ or writing style.  
  
A/N: This story contains slash later on; so if you do not approve of it, do not read it. Also, I do not mind being flamed - but think before you review, if you didn't like the story why bother reviewing it?  
  
Pairings: Bellatrix/Sirius. Rated 'R' for strong language and sexual depictions - not suitable for persons under 17 years of age.  
  
Alexei Noire xXx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: Clandestine Meetings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The windows remained bare, without curtain, naked. Blazing sunlight intruded the flat, heating it up like a greenhouse. Deep breathing coming from the bedroom, from a tall man snoozing away. His pitch-black hair remained tousled after his slumber, his handsome features had a calm, undisturbed expression upon them as if he was at peace with the world. His muscular arms clamped round his pillow, his thin figure buried beneath the folds of white linen rose and fell with every breath...  
  
A tapping.  
  
A tap-tap-tapping, rap-rap-rapping upon the window of the man's bedroom. The din causing him to be pilfered from his bliss in the Land of Nod.  
  
The man rubbed his fists against his dark, puffy eyes and sighed exasperatedly. He heaved himself up off the bed, disentangling himself from the treacherous knots of the bedclothes, and then making his way to the door.  
  
Tap Tap Tap.  
  
Rap Rap Rap.  
  
The man spun round abruptly and caught sight of a large tawny owl tapping rapidly upon the window pane.  
  
"Oh shit, what do you want?" the man asked with an air of frustration.  
  
The owl continued to tap on the window, flapping about madly. The man heaved the window up to allow the creature entry, and the owl flew in, dropping a small message onto his bed and departing immediately.  
  
"Err, thanks?" the man said uncertainly. He walked forward and picked up the pale yellow roll of parchment the owl had dropped. Unfurling it, he read the message in an audible whisper:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Why the fuck didn't you reply to my last message? I know we have to  
be careful with these letters in case someone intercepts or reads  
them, but I can't be cryptic in them seeing as using the Floo is  
totally out of the question.  
  
Well anyway, I have something important to tell you. It involves my  
dear Rodolphus...But I can't tell you through letter - it needs to  
be said face to face. Oh Sirius, I can't wait to see you again!  
  
I've told mother that I'm off to Huddersfield to do some shopping -  
that is near where you live right? Well anyhow, I shan't bore you  
with an essay - but I'll see you tonight.  
  
Adieu,  
  
Bellatrix.  
  
Sirius laughed, re-reading the letter and stuffing it safely into his bedside cabinet drawer.  
  
Bellatrix was coming, his dear cousin, Bellatrix Black. If anyone had said a few years ago that these two would be meeting each other in secret to talk civilly, people would have scoffed vehemently - it was common knowledge that the pair hated each other's guts as much as griffins loathe horses, but their relationship had somewhat changed during their Sixth Year at the magical school of Hogwarts.  
  
It was just like her to come up with some well-crafted alibi to explain her whereabouts to her parents - Sirius was seen as a black sheep by the entire family, being labelled as a 'Blood Traitor' for mixing amongst people not of Pure Blood. But Sirius did not care, the Black family were not exactly the best wizards to be allied with and the distance between them and Sirius was the only thing that kept him sane. He was now twenty one years old and working at Gringotts Bank as a Curse Breaker - it was lucky he knew how to Apparate, he lived a long way from London.  
  
Sirius walked into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast whilst humming 'The Mortuary Excuse' by the all-Witch band, Hecate's Whores - Sirius had heard the song recently on the Wizarding Wireless Network and could not get the song out of his head. He continued to croon as he cracked himself an omelette and toast for breakfast.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
The hearth was blazing merrily with fresh coal that Sirius had placed there earlier to await the arrival of his cousin. He sat with interlaced fingers upon a spindly wooden chair, a few feet from the fireplace.  
  
He was on tenterhooks - Bellatrix had not told him what time she would be arriving, and he felt his testicles contract as they always did when he was nervous, as well as this his heart would beat like a snare drum beneath his ribcage and his throat would tighten up as if someone had narrowed his trachea.  
  
The hours passed, Sirius felt his anxiety ebb away as he began to pace back and forth in his living room, looking up at the large grandfather clock in his flat occasionally. Maybe she was delayed and could not come today...perhaps she would arrive the next day...or maybe she forgot completely...  
  
Thoughts bounced off the edges of Sirius' mind like rubber off tarmac trying to explain Bellatrix's absence, but all were as unlikely as the next.  
  
Sirius sighed and slumped into the sofa which had its back to the hearth and lay there massaging his face in frustration - where the hell was she?  
  
Suddenly, a crackling sound came from behind Sirius, and he raised his head above the sofa to see the source of the noise. Sirius allowed a smile to creep onto his handsome face as he caught sight of Bellatrix - she stood tall with her skinny figure, her thin, pretty face and intensely black hair flowing behind her like a dark waterfall.  
  
"Alright Sirius?" she said merrily, brushing ash off her blue robes.  
  
"Hi Bell," Sirius said softly, hoisting himself off the sofa and walking over to his cousin.  
  
She smiled mutely, and slipped her slender fingered hands round Sirius' neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss.  
  
They pulled apart and Sirius, looking down into his cousin's dark eyes said, "What kept you - I've been waiting for hours."  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, "I had an argument with Aunt Elladora, she wanted to come with me but I kept assuring her I didn't need her advice to buy new dress robes."  
  
Sirius laughed, and taking Bellatrix's hand, he led her over to the sofa.  
  
"You want something to drink?" he asked.  
  
Bellatrix heaved a sigh and said in a hoarse whisper, "Yeah - Firewhiskey on the rocks please."  
  
Her cousin went over to the kitchen to fix her up the drink, and came back with a large glass of cinnabar coloured liquid with handfuls of ice chinking merrily at the top.  
  
"It's getting late, Bell," Sirius said, sitting opposite her in an armchair which did not match the sofa, "Why don't you stay the night?"  
  
Bellatrix licked her lips quickly and exhaled noisily.  
  
"You know I'd love to," she said with a smirk, "But I don't think I'd be able to trust myself with you alone."  
  
Sirius grinned widely, "The feeling's mutual," he laughed.  
  
He got up and sat down next to her. She put her drink down on the table and dragged him forward by the front of his robes into a kiss. Sirius let his tongue wander her mouth and felt her arms roam his body, pulling him closer still. The two Blacks lapped at each other's mouths hungrily and the kiss intensified with them both only stopping for air every so often.  
  
Bellatrix unbuttoned Sirius' robes and threw them to the floor, Sirius reciprocated by doing the same for her. Then they began to work on each other's underwear - Sirius' boxers were now lying somewhere across the room and Bellatrix's knickers and bra were on a heap behind the sofa.  
  
"Do it," Bellatrix whispered, as Sirius kneeled at the end of the sofa completely naked. He smiled and sucked on his index and forefinger.  
  
With a malicious grin, he slipped his fingers into Bellatrix's opening, causing her to breathe loudly and whimper slightly as he moved his hand back and forth. Her moans continued as Sirius speeded up the intrusion of his fingers into his cousin, and she finally let out a melodic and lingering sigh that could not have been mistaken for anything but an orgasm.  
  
Sirius pulled his fingers out and wiped them off. With another malevolent grin, he positioned himself over Bellatrix and slid his hardness into her with a slight moan. He was so happy his cousin was finally here - and this was just part of the best things about her!  
  
He began to buck his hips rhythmically, in and out of Bellatrix. He kissed her chest as she began to ruffle his hair with shuddering screams that echoed throughout the flat. Sirius moaned loudly, and smirked cheekily down at Bellatrix, nibbling her ear and going through her sleek black hair.  
  
His breathing became sharper and faster and he felt the orgasm rising through his testicles. He could feel it as if he would inevitably spill a jug of water - and it came. Sirius bucked faster into his cousin's groin, kissing at her neck and holding her closer. Bellatrix's hands were clamped tightly upon his buttocks and she came just after he did, filling the apartment with moans and yells of utter pleasure.  
  
Finally, Sirius lay down on the sofa upon his back, Bellatrix beside him with her slender arms wrapped round Sirius and her eyes closed. Her head rested against his chest and a blanket was placed upon them both from the back of the sofa.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes as deep, beautiful slumber overtook him once more...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
This is like my first romantic fic (well okay second!) but I really want to know what you ppl thought of it.  
  
Could I have any reviews please? Next chapter will be Harry and Draco, but this story will continue every alternate chapter.  
  
I'll be in Scotland until Sunday, so I won't be able to reply until then but I would love any reviews please. Thanks. And remember, I don't mind flames too much, but keep in mind that there's no point in reviewing if you don't even like the fic is there? So think before you review.  
  
Alexei Noire xXx 


	2. The Atypical Reverie

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black or any other of the characters used. They are the sole property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury Books and Warner Bros. This is a work of Fanfiction - some of the personalities may be different, but I cannot stress the importance of the fact that this is nothing to do with the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, so do not compare it with her work and/ or writing style.  
  
Thanks to Lyn and BlackLadyofDoom for their reviews.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco. Rated 'R' for strong language and sexual depictions later in the story - not suitable for persons under 17 years of age.  
  
Alexei Noire xXx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two: The Atypical Reverie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure positioned itself over Harry and grunted slightly, grinding its hips against his. It moved closer to Harry's face, giving off the scent of Musk from its body and kissed his cheek. Harry let out a shuddering breath, as he lay motionless, shocked by this sudden onslaught. And then the person nibbled Harry's ear affectionately and whispered in an unmistakeably masculine voice.  
  
"I...love...thee," it said with such unctuousness.  
  
Harry gagged on his own saliva and made to push the person off him, but found that he was pushing no one, and that he had woken up to the flourishing excitement of the Gryffindor boys Sixth Year dormitory.  
  
The voices of Dean and Seamus met his ears, and he looked frantically round his four-poster bed for any sign of the person that had been lying on top of him but to no avail. Harry was quite frightened now - this dream was a real eye opener, and he was not sure whether there was supposed to be any meaning in it, but what he did know was that Herbology was in ten minutes and he had only just woken up.  
  
With incredible haste, Harry dressed and went down to the Great Hall - at the almost empty Gryffindor table and wolfed down some toast and pumpkin juice. He only just made it to Herbology, where he sat down next to Ron and Hermione at their Carmina Vulgaris plant.  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked, pruning the plant.  
  
Harry wheezed slightly and rested his head in his hands at the table.  
  
"I just overslept is all," he muttered, picking up some shears and starting to hack off the bushy parts of the Carmina Vulgaris.  
  
"Well, we're pruning this plant today," Hermione said, "and then we have to re-pot it later - but it needs to be left in two hours of sunlight before we pick the fruit off next lesson."  
  
Harry nodded impartially and proceeded in cutting off the weedy parts of the plant. He needed to tell someone about this dream - it was only one dream, but it was so powerful that Harry was convinced it meant something. He could not talk to Ron about this - he just wouldn't understand. Hermione was the way to go, and he needed to catch her alone to explain this all.  
  
"Right class," Professor Sprout declared, "That'll be all for today, but next lesson the fruit will be picked for the Sharpness Potions."  
  
There was a flurry of activity as the class made to pack all their stuff away before their next lesson.  
  
"Hey Harry, you done your Divination homework?" Ron asked, slinging his satchel over his shoulder.  
  
"Umm, no," he replied preoccupied, "I'll...err catch up with you in a mo' I just need to ask Hermione something about our uhh Potions essay."  
  
Harry ran over to Hermione's back as she made her way up to Arithmancy.  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
She turned abruptly to face her friend and frowned in a puzzled manner.  
  
"Hi Harry - what's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," he replied.  
  
"Well I've got Arithmancy at the moment, Harry."  
  
"Fine, meet me by the lake at lunch time," he said with determination on his face, "See ya!"  
  
And he ran back over to Ron to make their way to Divination together.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked her friend, with crossed arm walking round the lake.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"This isn't easy, Hermione," he said, looking forwards with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Just tell me, I promise I'll still be your friend no matter what."  
  
"Promise?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Promise," she replied, looking back into his emerald eyes.  
  
"Right, well I've been having these dreams."  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"They're these dreams that only lads get," he said, now looking down at the ground nervously, "One of THOSE dreams."  
  
"Oh...OH!" Hermione's eyes widened as she nodded to urge him to continue.  
  
"Well I had one last night," he said, stopping and facing Hermione, "And there was a lad in it."  
  
Hermione paused, not sure what to think.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is that it?" she laughed, "Harry I don't think one dream about sex with another bloke would mean anything."  
  
Harry shrugged, "But what if it does? I can't lie by saying that I've never questioned my sexuality - because I have."  
  
Hermione gagged slightly and stumbled on a rock.  
  
"Y-You have?" she enquired with surprise.  
  
"Well... yeah. I mean I've always wondered what sodomy feels like, and the time that I kissed Oliver Wood -."  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
"It was in our Third Year, after we'd won the Quidditch Cup - he snogged me full on the lips."  
  
Hermione was looking quite scared now and muttered, "Oliver's gay?"  
  
"Nah, I seriously doubt it," Harry said, "he just got caught up in the moment was all."  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down at the edge of the lake, looking its fathomless waters.  
  
"But there's no one you fancy at the moment is there?" she asked.  
  
Harry sat down next to his friend and put a reassuring arm around her.  
  
"Actually there is - but it's really stupid and I don't know where these feelings even came from."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and tilted her head questioningly with a frown.  
  
"I-I think I fancy Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione scoffed derisively.  
  
"Are you bloody serious?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I know it's the most ridiculous thing like ever - but I have feelings for him that I seriously cannot explain."  
  
Hermione stood up suddenly.  
  
"Harry I reckon you're going through a phase - I don't think you're gay and I don't think you fancy Draco Malfoy of all people. I mean he is SUCH a scumbag Harry!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"No, seriously Harry I don't know why you even bothered to tell me this - you know how much I hate Malfoy, and now you go and tell me you wanna feel him up!"  
  
Harry was speechless and stuttered slightly as his friend strode off back to the castle in a huff.  
  
"I thought I could rely on you, Hermione," Harry said in soliloquy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Please Review with your thoughts and feelings towards this story.  
  
As I have said before, I do not mind flames but keep in mind the fact that if you do not like a story, there's no point in reviewing it is there? So think before you review.  
  
Alexei Noire xXx 


End file.
